This invention relates to a data acquisition and display system and particularly relates to the acquisition of prescribed data based on the swinging of a golf club and the display of data derived therefrom.
Golfing is a world wide sport with increasing popularity. With the increase in the golfing population, there is a significant increase in the number of players with a discerning demand for golf clubs which will improve and enhance their playing of the game. This demand goes well beyond those who play professionally and those in the upper levels of the amateurs.
Typically, some of the aspects of concern for the discerning golfer are the weight of the club, a balance between the flexibility and the stiffness of the shaft, and the torsional character of the shaft. The flexibility, or bending stiffness, requirements vary amongst golfers and relates to the golfer's "feel" of the club when the club is swung and upon impact with the ball. Typically, women and senior golfers use clubs which are more flexible, average players use a club with a mid-range flexibility, low handicap golfers use clubs of moderate stiffness while the professionals use clubs which are extra stiff. In response to the demand for different flexibility requirements, manufacturers have developed golf clubs having shafts of different bending stiffnesses. These golf clubs have been categorized into a range of bending stiffnesses from which golfers may select the club most appropriate for them.
During the swinging of a golf club, significant bending of the shaft occurs. The bending factor of the shaft is an important aspect of the golfer's game because it has direct relation to the manner in which the club head strikes the ball and the travel of the ball. Thus, it becomes important that the golfer determine different parameters associated with the golfer's swing in order for the golfer to be able to intelligently select the appropriate club from the range of bending stiffnesses available to golfers today.
Notwithstanding the opportunity today for golfers to select clubs from the range of stiffnesses, such selection has always been one of the most subjective aspects of club fitting. It is believed that such a subjective technique has an effective success level of only fifty to sixty percent. Historically, many different techniques have been used such as swing velocity at impact, 5-iron distance, or "flex" feel during downswing. Unfortunately, these techniques fall short in defining the relevant parameters required to choose the correct flex for the particular golfer.
Consequently, there is a need for developing data relating to a particular golfer's swing and translating this data into parameters most related to the shaft bending stiffness which is most appropriate for the golfer. There is a further need to display the data in a useable format to assist the golfer in making the appropriate club selection.